Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 is a 2011 superhero adventure film and the second of a two-part cinematic series finale based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the eighth and final installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is directed by Gary Ross, written by Brian Clark and produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The story follows three young heroes in their seventh year as superheroes hunting for three powerful objects that can destroy Catwoman's The Final Rush. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, and Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry, his best friends and teammates. Principal photography began on January 16, 2009 and was completed on June 25, 2010, with reshoots taking place in November 2010, ending eleven years of filming for the franchise. Part 2 was released in 2D, 3D and IMAX theaters worldwide on July 8, 2011.1 This is the only Hoop film ever to be released in 3D. Critics lists the film as one of the best reviewed film of 2011. Throughout it's release, Part 2 broke various records at the box office including midnight grosses and IMAX, opening day and single day, opening weekend, worldwide and foreign gross. Everything are being broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. It currently stands as 5th highest-grossing films of all-time, and second highest-grossing film of 2011 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2], highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date and 9th film to gross $1 billion worldwide. It also set a new record for becoming the highest-grossing superhero film of all-time worldwide surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($1.001 billion), where it was later broken in 2012 by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) The Avengers] ($1.511 billion). Plot As Dr. Catwoman and team retrieves superpowers from The Magic Ball, Luke continues to set out murders throughout Cincinnati to raise Catwoman her army. Meanwhile, after burying and mourning on Blaze's buriel, Danny speaks to Lou, Alice's grandfather, about the Final Rush that he learned. He said that they were created years ago by one of Catwoman's former family members that are set to kill everyone on earth. Now she's doing the same that that happened a long time ago. Meanwhile, Danny and his friends Alec and Rebecca resumed the search of the three pieces of the Crystal Power hidden in the Cincinnati Museum, Winton Woods Park and King's Island. Cory is in charge as leader of Jane Hoop Elementary despite their absences. Throughout the mission and after being attacked by Catwoman's two random army, the trio gets attack by one of Catwoman's random monsters and Heather, who was suspiciously murdered by Luke Watson. Alec brings Heather back to life by using his powers and kissing her. Meanwhile, Alice and Hunter sneaks into Catwoman's Base to steal the Magic Ball, where the two are getting closer together as well as Cory and Stephanie. Back in Cincinnati during the final battle, everyone gets injured and killed including both two swat teammate members Maria and Michael, whom got together and die together, meaning that the Jane Hoop Elementary gang has lost all of the SWAT Teammates they are being protected over the years. Belle Lamar, Catboy and Catman were killed during the explosion for collapsing a bridge from Downtown Cincinnati. Danny has a vision that Goldenman is in trouble. As he, Rebecca and Alec are trying to rescue him, but they're too late. He was killed from the Black Buzzer thrown by Catwoman. Too powerful to defeat, Danny envisions that Catwoman's weakness is to kill all of Catwoman's family and friends and Danny since both Catboy and Catman were the first two to be destroyed. He manage to sacrifice himself and lower Catwoman's weakness. Heading to Catwoman, she strikes him into the chest with the Black Buzzer possibly killed him. Having seen Goldenman, Robert and David, Maria and Michael, he managed to bring himself to life within being the chosen one even though he the most powerful superhero that can die or live. He realizes that there is Catwoman's grave stone in his body which he has strike Catwoman's defeat inside of him. He eventually returned to his body. Catwoman returns Danny to Cincinnati to announce his possible death to everyone. As Jaquille gives out a speech that Danny may be dead, Dannny finally reveals that he's still alive. Miss. Bella Watson kills Shgo and than Jaquille kills Monkeyman. Luke is killed by Hunter, and finally Catgirl is killed by Alice rescuing a wounded Rebecca while rescuing Hunter. The final ability will be Catwoman's pet wolf Killer. During the final fight against Catwoman, Danny is force to stop what she is doing, but she refused it. Cory destroyed Killer with the Black Buzzer while rescuing Rebecca and Alec leaving Catwoman mortal. Meanwhile, both the Magic Ball and the Crystal Power were placed at the Fountain Square alongside the First gives Danny the ultimate power using it alongside the Black Buzzer to kill her. Alec breaks up with Heather and gets back together with Naudia, as she begins relationship with the return of Kirk, who returned from the video game world from the second film. However, without seen anyone find it, Danny explains that the three objects were used for one of the world's most powerful superhero: Danny. He throws The Magic Ball to the ocean except for The Crsystal Power and The First, breaking it's power. Thirteen years later, the superheroes and allies retired as one of their children and Hunter and Alice Suggs became their replacement. Danny and Rebecca Gorden, with Alec and Naudia Gutzwiller proudly watched their children with Alice and Hunter riding the Metro bus to downtown Cincinnati. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's friend.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Jennette McCurdy as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's friend.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heater Woods, Alec's suspeciously new love interest. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife.3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 Casting Miley Cyrus, who starred in Part 1 as Heather Woods, now has a much bigger role in Part 2. Jami Gertz, who was absent in Part 1, reprises her role for Part 2. Logan Lerman, who stared in the second film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', reprises his role as Kirk Waters, world's greatest reality player. Also, the original adult actors and actress were scheduled to star in the film as the adult heroes Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Naudia, but the plans were later scrapped because the studio do not picture their characters being played by adult actors as the characters. The main cast, Brown, Linkin, Tammie and Blue, are still playing the characters with some make up and special effects to make them look and sound older. Production :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Gary Ross, who direct ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' and ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'', was chosen as director of the final film. Ross describes Part 2 an "action packed-superhero film. It features everything that makes this movie bad ass. The final battle is what it's going to make this movie so bad ass."1 Filming took place in Cincinnati, Ohio where mostly the film has been shot at. It also go to different places from all around world such as the Cincinnati Museum in Cincinnati, Ohio, King's Island in Mason, Ohio and the Winton Woods park in Winton Woods, Ohio. Setting and Visual effects Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 took place where Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 left off at. It concludes with a scene where Catwoman gaining super ability from her wishes from the Magic Ball. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 was set in the summer of 2011. It started off where Danny, Rebecca and Alec staying with Alice at her grandparents home. On August 2009, the film is originally going to have older actors to play older character, but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Film writer Brian Clark states states that they're will be visual effects for the main actors who are looking in their mid 20s, to make their voices sound a bit older than their teenage years. Unlike the previous films, the film has been converted into 3D even though the film did not shot in 3D. With the success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar], Paramount Pictures is reducting ever shot of action sequences to be successfully activated with about 150 shots. Paramount states that the film is very good looking in 3D, hoping that it can set to make money for the studios. With the success of the film and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] in 3D, the studio raises up to more than $2 billion at the box office internationally. Music For Part 2, it was not confirmed rather or not Howard will be returning to compose music for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2.1 Also, rumors spalshes around that Howard will return to compose this soundtrack. Howard states "we're not starting with Part 2 yet, because we're in production of completing Part 1, which will take about a couple of months to get it all done." Than by February 2011, Howard has finished composing Part 1, and said he will indeed be back to compose Part 2, which starts in spring 2011. It is currently targeting the soundtrack's release date July 2011 following the release of Part 2 of the film with the same title of July 2011 release.1 It was released on July 5, 2011, eight months after Part 1. On June 29, the entire soundtrack was leaked online. Distribution Marketing The film's production budget is an additional $125 million. Within both parts has the same, gives them both a total of $250 million. A new trailer for Part 2 was seen in theaters before the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor] on May 6, 2011 as well as online. A teaser poster for the film was released on March 30, 2011, showing Danny and Catwoman dramatically staring at each other, without the film's title and the tagline reads "The End Begins 7.8", which is release date of the film's release in theaters. Starting on April 18, ABC Family will be airing the first five films as well as the first look for Part 2 during it's ABC Family Springbreak Weekend Marathon. The trailer for the film was released on May 6, 2011. The character posters were released on Facebook featuring characters being covered in blood. An IMAX trailer was released in front of an IMAX [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8] on June 10, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin released a clip for the film at the MTV Movie Awarads, featuring Danny about to sacrifice himself from Catwoman because she wanted him to die. Danny pulls her off the bridge with him. Theatrical release , Amy Tammie and Blake Brown at the World Premiere of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on June 30, 2011 in New York City.]] On April 22, 2011, a test screening for the film was held with director James Calvin and producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd made their attendances. The second part was released worldwide on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1. While Part 1's 3D schedule is canceled to a regular and IMAX release only, Part 2 will be the first film in the franchise to be released in 3D theaters. The film will be the franchise's first film ever to release in Dolby 7.1 surround sound. On June 3, one month before the film's release, tickets went on sale, and went to break records. The world premiere was held in New York City on June 30, 2011, a week before the film's release, and a day later after the first book's 15th anniversary. The United Kingdom world premiere was held in London on July 4, 2011. The film's runtime is 128 minutes, making it the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film. Also, it was the second Hoop film in the series to have a PG-13 rating (first being The Final Rush - Part 1). Filmed in 2-D, the film has been converted to be released in 3-D, and was successfully released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, making it the only Jane Hoop Elementary film to do so. At midnight, the film opened in a record 4,100 theaters, making it the widest midnight release ever surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse]. Elswehere in the US, the film played in 4,388 theaters, 2,958 3D theaters, and 272 IMAX theaters beginning on July 8, the widest release ever for a Paramount film beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2] (4,380 theaters), the second widest release of all-time behind The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (4,468 theaters), the widest release for a Jane Hoop Elementary film ever, and was 2011's most widest release ever. Tickets Advanced for the film sold a record $31 million. On October 7, 2011, the film was re-released in 2D, 3D and IMAX theaters. Home media The film was released on November 18, 2011 (Australia), December 12, 2011 (United Kingdom) and on December 23, 2011 (United States) in four formats: One-Disk standard, Two-Disk standard Blu Ray, Three-Disk 2D Blu Ray Combo Pack (DVD + 2D Blu Ray + Digital Copy) and Four-Disk 3D Blu Ray Combo Pack (DVD + 3D Blu Ray + 2D Blu Ray + Digital Copy) featuring with 3D glasses. Joe Jonas announced that the film will have a midnight release party. His planned got canceled, due to stomach pain, and was since replaced by Brandon Simpson. It was announced that the film has break a new record for fastest selling pre-ordered DVD on Amazon.com. In its first week, the film set a record as the fastest selling DVD of 2011 selling out 3.2 million copies ($45,410,040) on DVD and 3.5 million copies ($79,110,500) on Blu Ray. The film tops the DVD sales chart in five weeks as of January 22, 2012. As of January 8, 2012, the film earned so far 7.7 million copies ($91,989,471). In unit sales, it became the fastest-selling DVD of 2011. In sales revenues, it became the third fastest-selling DVD of 2011 behind Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled]. Reaction Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 grossed $405,129,939 domestically. With $924,162,969 internationally, brings its total to $1,329,292,918 worldwide, making it the fifth highest-grossing film, the second highest-grossing 2011 film behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2, the highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film ever, and the second highest-grossing superhero film ever behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) The Avengers]. The film opened with $455.1 million worldwide, becoming the biggest worldwide opening of all-time and beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince]. The film grosses $23.4 million worldwide, becoming a then biggest IMAX opening of all-time. All of them were broken one week later to The Deathly Hallows - Part 2. On August 2011, it surprised ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' to become the highest-grossing film in the franchise by passing the $1 billion mark worldwide. It became the tenth film in history to pass the milestone, third film of the year to pass $1 billion, after Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2, and the only Jane Hoop Elementary film to pass that milestone. By early September 2011, it became the first film in the franchise to pass the $400 million mark, which made it the highest-grossing film of 2011. ;North America The film established new records including biggest midnight gross with $41.2 million and IMAX at midnight with $1.8 million surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse] ($30 million). The film also sets a new record for biggest Friday, single-opening day gross of all-time earning $91 million beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon] ($72.7 million). With a total of $168.4 million, it established a new opening weekend record beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($158.4 million), a July and 3D release, including a record $15.1 million from IMAX beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(film) Avatar] ($9.5 million). One week later, all of those record are replaced by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. In its second weekend, the film stumbled 88 percent in its second Friday earning $12.6 million. During its second opening weekend, it made $42.1 million declined 77 percent and came second place behind only Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($169.1 million), making it the 25th largest 2nd weekend drop for a film ever and one of the year's biggest drops ever. However, it's still one of the fastest ten-day grossing films with its total to $262 million, the fourth biggest ten-day gross of all-time. On August 2011, the film surprised ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' ($311.8 million) to become the highest-grossing film in the Hoop film series, earning $312.2 million. The film is the twenty-first highest-grossing film of all-time in the United States, highest-grossing film of 2011, fifth highest-grossing superhero film, and fifth highest-grossing 3D film. ;Overseas Opening at the international box office (July 6, 2011) in 25 countries, The Final Rush - Part 2 earned $40.2 million. In 5 days after its major release, it earned a massive $289 million, breaking as the biggest overseas debut of all-time beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] ($260.4 million). (now second behind Deathly Hallows - Part 2 with $314 million.) The film also broke opening days records in most countries including Australia ($7.2 million), United Kingdom ($11.2 million), Mexico ($7.1 million) and France ($6.1 million). The film also established an opening weekend record in most of the countries from around the world including Australia, United Kingdom, Mexico, France, as it also established a new Jane Hoop Elementary record in Japan, Norway, Spain and Brazil. ;Records Here are the records that the film has broken until most of them are being broken by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. It also holds the following international box-office records: Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films The film has gotten early postive reviews. So far, they have been reviewed as one of the best reviewed films in the of 2011, and was the highest rated film in the film franchise. Carter Dicky, who reviewd Part 1 early, also praised Part 2 early stating: "this is the best Jane Hoop Elementary movie I've have ever saw in my entire life." and gives it 5 out of 5 stars. Rotten Tomatoes ranked as the best rating of the franchise with 93% beating ''The Magic Ball'', which ranked 90% in 2005. Also, the flm ranked 100% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A+ basic on 12 reviewers, ranking as the highest grade for a film in the franchise.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter's] Kyle Richards states "the best one yet, and the perfect Jane Hoop Elementary ending." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the film stating that it looks fantastic with a successful shot of 3D, but without the 3D camera, it will still make the film to look very successful. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2011 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world. 3D is actually working it out, despite its horrible effects to other 3D films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2]." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is the very emotional ending to the film series that lasts for 11 years and still going on." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of the cast including Arthur Walters, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. She states: "they are quite fantastic. Nick and Joe makes a great team, and Miley may be a singer, but she is also a dramatic actress. Fanning is the best villain she ever played since Jane from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) the Twilight films]." Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "has so much things going off from the last movies, and they bringing it back to this one to make people to think how much they loved the movies. It was a very good thing to help audiences to remember what's happening the last time of the film series for eleven years. It's the ultimate final chapter in our generation." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "wonderful movie, and should become the highest-grossing movie of all-time... after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] of course." New York Reporter Ashley Thomas gives the film 4 out of 5 stars stating "this deserves an Oscar, if they are trying to except it." She also states the film is mixed with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) The Lord of the Rings] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percy_Jackson Percy Jackson]. Accolades Before it was released, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 lost the National Movie Award for "Must See Movie of the Summer" to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 won a whooping 17 out of 47 nominations at the 2011 Scream Award. It won three awards at the 38th People's Choice Awards. It won the 2012 Kids Choice Awards once again for "Favorite Buttkicker", two times in a role. The film won the 2012 MTV Movie Awards for "Best Movie". The film won two awards at the 2012 Teen Choice Awards for "Choice: Villain" and "Chemistry". See also References # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- Teaser Poster Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' Trailer looks Epic. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be the shortest 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film running shorter than two hours. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 21 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Looks Thrilling # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Featurette Coming Tonight!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April?. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Hoop Clip Premieres at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Shows Characters Covered in Blood. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin Absent From MTV Movie Awards; Premieres 'Jane Hoop Elementary 8' Exclusive Trailer. Wiki News. Retrieved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Another 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Featuring Catwoman with Bloody Bruises. [News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clips To Premiere on ABC Family From June 29 - July 3. Wiki News. Retrieved June 8, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catwoman and Goldenman gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 21, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Ninth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Tenth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eleven Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Character Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved June 11, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Rush Part 2 Runtime 124 Minutes. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Cory Berning gets his own poster. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eight Scary Movie Posters for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Wiki News. Retireved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Miley Cyrus gets attack by Nick Jonas in new Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clip (Video) # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/ABC Family To Air Five 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Films Including 'Final Rush - Part 2' Clip # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Brand New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Photos Released # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 World Premiere Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 10, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes 2011's Fastest Selling Tickets. Wiki News. Retrieved June 26, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Two Good Vs. Evil JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Ranked No. 1 For Most Anticipated Movie Of 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Coming on ABC Family With New Clip # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' -- Runtime Confirmed. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Second Best Selling Tickets at Fandango.com. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 2 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. # Wiki News/First 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Picture Released. Wiki News. Retrieved December 8, 2010. #^ a b McClintock, Pamela (17 July 2011). "Box Office Report: Harry Potter Nabs a Record-Breaking $476 Mil in Worldwide Debut". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #^ Vlessing, Etan (19 July 2011). "Harry Potter Opening Weekend Breaks Box Office Records at Imax". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 27 July 2011. #^ "“The Dark Knight Rises” Into Box-Office Record Books!". wordpress.com. July 23, 2012. Archived from the original on August 31, 2012. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^ "'Potter' Sets Four-Day Record". Box Office Mojo. 19 July 2011. Retrieved 24 July 2011. #^ "Around-the-World Roundup: 'Potter' Beats 'Transformers' to $1 Billion". Box Office Mojo. 2 August 2011. Retrieved 9 August 2011. #^ Subers, Ray (2 August 2011). "Around-the-World Roundup: 'Potter' Beats 'Transformers' to $1 Billion". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "All Time Domestic Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 17 August 2011. #^ "2011 Domestic Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Family - Children's Book Adaptation". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Fantasy - Live Action". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "3D". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Harry Potter Already Breaking Records". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 July 2011. #^ "Magic! Potter finale breaks midnight box-office record". msnbc.com. Retrieved 15 July 2011. #^ a b McClintock, Pamela (15 July 2011). "Box Office Report: Harry Potter Headed for Record-Breaking $80 Million-Plus Friday". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 18 July 2011. #^ a b c d "Final Figures: Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows: Part II Opens To $481.5 Million Worldwide". Boxoffice Media. 18 July 2011. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #^ Lang, Brent (July 20, 2012). "Dark Knight Rises has 2nd highest midnight opening in history". Calgary Herald. Retrieved July 20, 2012. #^ Gray, Brandon (16 July 2011). "Friday Report: Harry Potter Conjures Opening Day Record". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 18 July 2011. #^ McClintock, Pamela (17 July 2011). "Box Office Report: Harry Potter Grosses All-Time Domestic Best of $168.6 Million". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 18 July 2011. #^ Kaufman, Amy (18 May 2011). "Harry Potter makes box-office magic". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 18 July 2011. #^ Subers, Ray (May 6, 2012). "Weekend Report: 'Avengers' Smashes Records". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2012-05-06. #^ "Weekend Report: 'Harry' Makes History". Box Office Mojo. 15 July 2011. Retrieved 27 July 2011. #^ "Top Opening Grosses By Days In Release". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Top Opening Grosses By Days In Release". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "The Avengers (2012)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 19, 2012. #^ "Opening Weeks (Friday – Thursday Opening Weeks)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Top Opening Grosses By Days In Release". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Biggest Second Weekend Drops". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 27 July 2011. #^ Weekend Report: 'Captain America' Rockets to the Top, 'Potter's Bubble Bursts #^ "WORLDWIDE GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 16-08-2011. #^ "Overseas Total All Time Openings". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ "Around-the-World Roundup: 'Potter' Obliterates Foreign Records". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-08-16. #^ a b Segers, Frank (7 August 2011). "International Box Office: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' Tops Foreign Box Office For Fourth Straight Weekend". hollywoodreporter. Retrieved 9 August 2011. #^ "Overseas Total Box Office July 22–24, 2011". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved August 14, 2011. #^ Overseas Total Weekend Box Office Index for 2011 #^ Chu, Karen (18 July 2011). "'Harry Potter' Breaks Hong Kong Record But 'Transformers' Stands Tall". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #^ Zemanova, Irena (18 July 2011). "Poslední Potter otřásl historickými žebříčky. Rekordní je i v Česku" (in Czech). ihned.cz. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #^ Subers, Ray (13 July 2011). "'Potter' Targets Foreign Opening Record". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #^ "'Harry Potter' Shatters Box Office Records in India". Bollywoodtrade.com. Retrieved 25 July 2011. #^ "Australia Box Office July 14–17, 2011". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2011. #^ "Mexico Box Office Index". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ All Time 3D Opening Weekends #^ Gray, Brandon (18 July 2011). "Weekend Report: 'Harry' Makes History". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #^ "Fantasy - Live Action". Box Office Mojo. 12 September 2011. Retrieved 12 September 2011. #^ Vlessing, Etan (2011-07-19). "'Harry Potter' Opening Weekend Breaks Box Office Records at Imax". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on 2012-03-07. Retrieved 2011-09-28. #^ 'Transformers' Becomes Tenth Billion-Dollar Movie Ever; 'Potter' Hits Another Worldwide Milestone #^ "Around-the-World Roundup: Potter Beats Transformers to $1 Billion". Box Office Mojo. 2 August 2011. Retrieved 9 August 2011. #^ Winehouse, Alex (21 September 2011). "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Sets Pre-Order Sales Record". Gigwise. Retrieved 23 December 2011. #^ C.S.Strowbridge (23 November 2011). "Blu-ray Sales: High Definition Reaches New Heights". The Numbers. Retrieved 11 January 2012. #^ C.S.Strowbridge (22 November 2011). "DVD Sales: Harry Potter has a Lot of Life on the Home Market". The Numbers. Retrieved 11 January 2012. #^ "Weekly Domestic Blu-ray Sales Chart for Week Ending 1 January 2012". The Numbers. Retrieved 11 January 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II - DVD Sales". The Numbers. Retrieved 18 July 2012. #^ Hollywood Film Awards Announces 10 Nominees for Hollywood Movie Award #^ Winners for the 84th Academy Awards | Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences #^ BAFTA Film Awards Winners and Nominations in 2012 - Film Awards - Film - The BAFTA site #^ Nominations Announced for the 'People's Choice Awards 2012' #^ 2012 Grammy Nominations on Nextmovie.com #^ Critics' Choice Awards 2011: Complete List of Nominations #^ Costume Designers Guild Local IA 892 - 14th Annual CDG Awardslink #^ IFMCA Award Nominations 2011 #^ Kids Choice Awards 2012 - Nominees - KCA 2012 #^ "RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES and SUPER 8 lead Saturn Awards with 3 awards each.". saturnawards.org. July 26, 2012. Retrieved July 27, 2012. #^ "2012 Hugo Awards". Hugo Awards. Retrieved 10 April 2012. #^ "MTV Movie Awards: Check out the winners here". Entertainment Weekly. 3 June 2012. Retrieved 3 June 2012. #^ 2012 MTV Movie Awards Nominees: The Full List External links *Official Website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:2-D films converted to 3-D Category:IMAX films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:2010s action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Epic films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Films set in 2011